


May 3, 1891

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [20]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can't help but worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 3, 1891

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** July Writing Prompt #11: _Use a female POV._  
>  Historical note: As per [The Final Problem](http://www.ignisart.com/camdenhouse/canon/fina.htm), May 3, 1891 is the date Holmes and Watson arrived in Meiringen, with the trip to Reichenbach occurring the following day.

Spencer haunts the house like a specter, roaming the empty rooms upstairs then winding about my ankles, mewling pitifully as if asking after his absent masters. I scratch his head and offer him extra chicken for dinner and tell him I'm worried too.

I have never seen Mr. Holmes as harried as he was before he and Dr. Watson left for the Continent and I am concerned they will suffer some misadventure abroad. I am certain that Mr. Holmes' odd visitor has something to do with their departure; I did not like the look of him and Spencer hissed at him as he left.

A whole week they've been gone, and there's been no word. That's typical for Mr. Holmes, but Dr. Watson is usually more thoughtful. Given my sense of foreboding and Spencer's unease, I cannot help but think that, at this point, any news could only be bad.


End file.
